Revenge of Lavan
by King Spritzee
Summary: What should've been a relaxing day at Los Caballos beach turns into the adventure of a lifetime as visitors from another world try to prevent the return of the evil magma tyrant Lavan, who tried to conquer Equestria in the past. Can they succeed, despite the newcomers having no idea who or what Lavan is? AU taking elements from The Elements of Harmony and the Savior of Worlds.
1. Mysterious Meeting, Part 1

_"Your name is Twilight, too? This_ can't _be a coincidence."_

_"With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, the Crystal Empire, no, all of Equestria is mine!"_

_"It's dangerous to go alone, take my Flaming Shogun Sword!"_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Ponyville, the first since Lord Tirek was banished back to Tartarus. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and most ponies were up to their usual routines. All except Twilight Sparkle.<p>

"Twilight, you feelin' okay?" queried Applejack.

"I'm fine," replied the alicorn, stifling another yawn. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. I kept having these weird dreams, and I have no idea what they mean."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Twilight," said Spike, "It's probably nothing."

"'Nothing'?" queried Rarity "Clearly poor Twilight had been through a lot, what the whole Tirek thing."

"Ah reckon we all are," added Applejack, "'specially since that there Rainbow Power done took a lot out of us."

"What do you think we should do?" questioned Fluttershy.

"I know, I know," said Pinkie Pie, "how about a trip to the beach?"

"Sounds awesome," replied Rainbow Dash, "but where should we go?"

"How about Los Caballos?" asked Fluttershy. "I heard that it's absolutely wonderful this time of year."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," replied Twilight. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>"I don't really see the reason why we're here," said Hoyden. The light gray Earth Pony, along with his wife Sundance were at Los Caballos beach foal-sitting the Manehattan Cutie Mark Crusaders.<p>

"Because," replied Sundance, "this will be a perfect chance for us to practice for when our foal will arrive."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, girls, how are you holding up?"

"We're doin' fine," replied Babs Seed, "'cept Moon Flash and Checker Flag can't decide where ta put our sand castle."

"How about over there?" asked a familiar voice.

"Cousin Applejack!"

Applejack, along with Nyx, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Fluttershy and Princess Twilight had just arrived at the beach.

"Princess Twilight!" exclaimed Sundance. "What manner of royal business brings you to Los Caballos?"

"None whatsoever," replied Twilight. "I'm just here to relax with my friends and…."

"Excuse me," called out an unknown voice. "Can you help me out?"

"Sure," replied Fluttershy, "what can we help you with?"

"Well, we're looking for someone named Twilight."

"Present," said Twilight.

"Your name is Twilight, too? This [i]can't[/i] be a coincidence."

"Wait, who are you exactly?" asked Rarity.

"Oh, right, let me explain. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog; I'm looking for someone with the same first name as your friend."

"Well, what do they look like?" Sundance inquired. "Maybe we could help you find them."

"Thanks," said Sonic. "The Twilight I'm looking for is a cat girl around eight years old and a little taller as your lizard friend."

"For your information," Spike told Sonic, "I am a [i]dragon[/i], not a lizard. There [i]is[/i] a difference, you know."

_This is weird_, thought Twilight. _This is happening just like my dreams. Could it be more than just a dream?_ "Sundance, can you and Spike make sure Babs and the others get to Ponyville safely? We've got some work to do."

"Will do, Twilight."

"Aww, but we just got here," whined Pinkie Pie.

"Don't worry, Pinks, the beach isn't going anywhere," said Rainbow Dash. "We'll be back in no time."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she went this way?" asked Sonic as he and the others were traversing the Everfree Forest.<p>

"It'd be the first place I'd go," replied Rainbow Dash. "Besides, your Twilight's probably got some kind of help with taking care of the monsters here."

"Monsters?!" yelped Sonic. "What kind of monsters?"

"You know," replied Applejack, "Timberwolves, Parasprites; you name it, it's in here."

"Well, how about ghosts? Are they in this forest, too?"

"No, none of… wait, who the hay said that?"

The Mane Six and Sonic turned around to find a Dalmatian girl standing behind them. She was wearing a headband with a peace sign an ochre vest, with a tye-dye belly shirt underneath and matching skirt. She also had beige sandals. With her were two other creatures: a raven-haired Minccino girl and a blonde, blue furred mouse girl.

"Leslie?" Sonic questioned. "What are you, Kalena and Marina doing here?"

"Same as you," answered Leslie. "Trying to find young Katswell as well as the Chaos Emeralds."

"Chaos Emeralds? They sound absolutely resplendent," gushed Rarity.

"One thing at a time, Rarity," chided Applejack. She turned to the trio and said "are ya'll comin' with us or not?"

"Why yes we are," replied the mouse girl, "anything to find where we are."

"'Where you are'?" parroted Rainbow Dash. "You're in the Everfree Forest."

"Everfree…? That can't be right."

"What can't be right?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking to myself."

* * *

><p>"…And that was the second time I got my head stuck in that tree," related Checker Flag. "Fortunately, somepony was there so see if I was okay and…"<p>

"Yo, I hate to interrupt," said Babs, "but d'you see what I see?"

Babs and the others were in Ponyville, headed to Sweet Apple Acres to place the Manehattan Crusaders under the care of Granny Smith and Big Macintosh, when they couldn't believe what they saw: there, in the middle of town was Megan Richards, escorting an orange-haired cat girl and what looked like a brown, teddy bear like creature.

"Yeah," replied Spike, "I see it too. Hey, Megan!"

"Spike?" replied Megan, recognizing her dragon friend. "It _is_ you!"

"Oh, that's right," said Spike. "Megan, I'd like you to meet Hoyden, Sundance, Nyx and the Cutie Mark Crusaders: Babs Seed, Moon Flash and Checker Flag."

"Oh? They're not like the Cutie Mark Crusaders here in Ponyville," Megan remarked.

"That's because we're the Manehattan branch," said Babs. "Who's the feline?"

"Hello," greeted the cat girl. "My name is Twilight Katswell, and this is my pet, Pooky. Say 'hello', Pooky."

"Teddiursa!" greeted the bear creature.

"Wait," realized Sundance. "Did you say your name was Twilight?"

"Yes I did. Why do you ask?"

"Because a friend of yours was looking for you in the Everfree Forest."

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p>Next Time: More visitors from another world join our heroes for the adventure of a lifetime. Find out who they are in Mysterious Meeting, Part Two. Don't miss it!<p>

Authir's Note: Finally, after all this time, my new story is ready. I hope you enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing it.

Who owns what: Sonic the Hedgehog is © Sega, Nyx is © Pen Stroke] and Batty Gloom, Leslie Moonchild, Kalena Peters the Minccino, Marina Anderson the Marill, Twilight Katswell, Moon Flash and Checker Flag are © yours truly.


	2. Mysterious Meeting, Part 2

_**Last time…**_

"_My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog; I'm looking for someone with the same first name as your friend."_

"_Did you say your name was Twilight?"_

"_Yes I did. Why do you ask?"_

"_Because a friend of yours was looking for you in the Everfree Forest."_

* * *

><p>"What's the Everfree Forest?" asked Twilight Katswell.<p>

"It's the one place nopony dares to enter" replied Sundance. "There are monsters aplenty and nature takes care of itself."

"Sounds like how things work back home," Tommy commented.

"I'm ain't worried," said Babs, "my cousin Applejack's been three times b'fore. Heck, if anythin', she'll make it out okay."

"Been there, nothing," Nyx bragged, "I was _born_ there."

"Girls," chided Sundance, "there's no need to brag. Twilight, your friends might be in grave danger. Who knows what they might encounter in there."

"I'm not worried," replied Twilight, "I'm sure that whatever's in there, my friends can handle it."

"Dat's th' spirit," complimented Babs. "Now c'mon, you guys. I'm sure Granny an' Big Mac are waitin' for us."

As the group headed for Sweet Apple Acres, Sonic and the others found them surrounded by Timberwolves.

"So," said Sonic, "you girls got any ideas?"

Kalena raised her hand to suggest one.

"That _don't_ involve setting the forest on fire?"

The remark caused the Minccino girl to lower her hand in disappointment.

"Don't worry, y'all," said Applejack, "I've got this."

"Me, too," added Rainbow Dash. These guys mess with us, they…"

Before Rainbow could finish, a Timber wolf suddenly vanished from existence.

"…Disappear? What's going on?"

Sonic and the others shrug. One by one the other Timber wolves disappeared until the entire pack was gone. Confused glances were shot.

"Well, _that_ happened," said Twilight. "What say we head back? I'm certain Sundance and the others are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

* * *

><p>Canterlot, the next day. Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Twilight were at a meeting, Twilight having explained everything that happened earlier that day.<p>

"It certainly seems you had quite the experience," Celestia commented.

"But if what you told us is true," added Princess Luna, "then your new friends might be here for a reason. I suggest looking into the matter as quickly as possible."

"You have my word," said Twilight, "I'll try to find some way to figure this out…"

"'… and that's why we're going to the Crystal Empire. Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle'," recounted Spike, reading a letter he had received. Noticing the postscript, he added, "'P.S.: Nyx is coming with me because she wanted to visit Cadence and Shining Armor.' Well, guess I'll have to tell Apple Bloom and the others that…"

"…Twilight Time is canceled for the day?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Not necessarily," said Spike, "just until Twilight and Nyx get back."

"Speakin' of Nyx," said Apple Bloom, "Ah'd think she'd want to join us for a Twilight Time session."

"Even if Twilight said yes," replied Scootaloo, "what do you think she'd want to study, botany or something?"

* * *

><p>"This looks interesting," mused Nyx. She and Twilight Sparkle were in the Crystal Empire's library, reading up on whatever events had caused Sonic and friends to appear in Equestria.<p>

"What looks interesting?" asked Twilight, looking up from one of the many books strewn about the table.

"There's a record of a strange plant called _Bandora repulsus_. I've never heard of it."

"Never heard of what?"

"Auntie Cadance, Uncle Shining Armor!"

Princess Cadance, along with Shining Armor, walked to the two alicorns, Shining Armor and Nyx sharing a hug. "What brings you girls here?"

"Well, some people have just shown up and I have no idea why, so I'm just doing some research. Anyway, Nyx found records of this_ Bandora repulsus_ plant, and neither of us have heard it."

"Well, maybe we could ask somepony who knows about it better than us," replied Cadance. "In the meantime, why don't you and Nyx take a break and we can figure something out from there."

"Well, I _am_ getting hungry," admitted Twilight. "That sounds like a good idea."

As the four headed out of the library, several scrolls gathered together to form a paper dragon with glowing, yellow eyes.

* * *

><p>Ponyville Schoolhouse, the next day. After Babs, Moon Strike and Checker Flag left for Manehattan, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Nyx were talking to Button Mash, Twist and Pipsqueak.<p>

"You went to the Crythtal Empire?" Twist queried. "How wath it?"

"Well, I was in the library for most of the trip," Nyx replied, "but it was amazing. The Crystal Ponies were really nice."

"Okay, everypony, time for class," Cheerilee called.

As the septuplet entered the schoolhouse, the CMC and Nyx noticed a certain ginger cat girl sitting in a seat next to Twist.

"Hi, Cat Twilight," greeted Sweetie Belle.

"Please, just call me Twilight," replied Twilight with a giggle.

"But we need _some_ way to tell you apart from _our_ Twilight."

"Like the way she looks isn't enough?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Okay, class, settle down," Cheerilee instructed. "As you all know we have a couple of guests with us today. Everypony, say hello to Twilight Katswell."

The foals and Twilight all greeted each other. Afterwards, Cheerilee introduced the class to Princess Cadence.

"Good afternoon, my little ponies, and kitten," greeted Princess Cadence. "Today, and I are going to talk to you about witch weed and the dangers of its abuse. As you may or may not know, Princess Celestia had banned the growth and use of witch weed after what was known as the 'Catrina Incident'. Yes, Nyx?"

"What's the Catrina Incident?"

"That's a good question, and to answer that, here's the other guest: Catrina herself."

The class turned towards the entrance, where walked through an orange-haired cat woman in a maroon and lavender dress.

"Hello, everypony. My name, as the princess mentioned, is Catrina. If any of you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to answer."

Several hooves shot up as the class had many questions about Catrina and why she used the witch weed. Once the school day had finished, the CMC, Nyx, Catrina, Princess Cadence and Twilight Katswell were on their way to the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom for Twilight Time.

"So," Cadence said, "I heard Megan is here. How is she?"

"She doing fine," Scootaloo replied. "She's over at Sweet Apple Acres right now. Maybe we can go visit some time."

As the septet entered the castle, to their surprise, they saw Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie with a kangaroo girl and a jackalope girl.

"Oh, girls, thank goodness you're here," exclaimed a relieved Twilight Sparkle. She then turned her attention to Twilight Katswell and said "Oh, so _you're_ Sonic's friend Twilight Katswell. I have so much to ask you."

"I'm afraid those questions will have to wait until later," said the jackalope girl.

"Yeah," added the kangaroo girl. "If we don't discuss what Sally and I found in your library, Equestria won't stand Buckley's at surviving bein' covered in lava."

To be continued…


	3. Off To a Rocky Start, Part 1

_**Last time**_

_**"Today, and I are going to talk to you about witch weed and the dangers of its abuse. As you may or may not know, Princess Celestia had banned the growth and use of witch weed after what was known as the 'Catrina Incident'."**_

_**"I'm afraid those questions will have to wait until later."**_

_**"Yeah. If we don't discuss what Sally and I found in your library, Equestria won't stand Buckley's at surviving bein' covered in lava."**_

* * *

><p>"Wait, what do you mean we 'won't stand Buckley's'?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Are you a spy? Whoa!"<p>

"Hang on a tick, we're getting' to that," Trixie said, pushing Rainbow Dash aside. "You see, we've reading up on Equestrian history in this library, and, well, take a squizz at this."

Trixie produced an ornate book from her pouch and laid it down on the table.

"Pony Land History, Volume One," Princess Twilight read aloud. "What does this have to do with us?"

"We have a relevant page bookmarked, just in case," replied Sally.

"'Lavan, a malevolent lava demon who kidnaps the Princess Ponies and steals their magic wands, since they contain all the magic in Ponyland," Princess Twilight began. "He tried to use them to transform himself into an all-powerful crystal being. At first it didn't work, instead upsetting the balance of Pony Land. Once the Princess Ponies recovered and repowered their wands with the Heart of Pony Land, The Princess Ponies, along with Megan, destroyed Lavan. That was an interesting read, but what does that have to do with us?"

* * *

><p>"I have reason to believe that Lavan may return at some point in the near future," Princess Celestia related to a brown-haired pig woman, an emperor penguin, Princess Sally, Trixie and Princess Luna. "Princess Acorn-"<p>

"Sally."

"Excuse me, Princess Sally, you mentioned that your friend said that these 'Chaos Emeralds' are the only things that may be the key to Lavan's revival?"

"Yes. If we had a lead on where one might be located, we could theoretically keep them in a safe location."

"Even if we had all seven," said the pig woman, "Let's not forget that, if Lavan were to return, would you be able to stop them without the Princess Ponies? Now that they have, um gone to greener pastures?"

"All in due time, Porcina dear," said the penguin. "We'll just have to wait it out for now."

"If you say so, Charlatan."

* * *

><p>"…What if there's an Autobot that sounds like Cheese Sandwich?" asked Pinkie Pie? [1] "Wouldn't that be super-duper awesome?"<p>

"Almost as awesome as a seal speaking French," replied Sonic. [2]

"In all my time here," said Megan, "I've never met your family, Pinkie."

"Yeah," added Kalena. "I bet they're as awesomely fun as you."

"Yeah, about that. Y'see…"

As the train pulled up to the rock farm station, the sextet were greeted by Pinkie's parents and sisters.

"Hi, Pinkie!" greeted Limestone and Marble.

"Hi, girls. Hi, mom and dad!"

"Hello, Pinkamena," greeted Cloudy Quartz.

"Pinkamena?" questioned Leslie.

"Yup, that's my name: Pinkamena Diane Pie," stated Pinkie, as if it were a fact to be proud of. She turned to Limestone and asked "Did Maud get her rocktorate yet?"

"Not yet," replied Limestone, "at least according to the reply to the hundreds of letters you mailed her asking about it."

"Yeah, we'll let you know if she got it," added Marble. "So, who you with?"

"Oh, yeah," said Pinkie, "I'd like to introduce you to, in no particular order: Sonic, Marina, Leslie, Kalena and Megan."

After the quintet said their hellos, Sonic turned to Cloudy Quartz and Igneous Rock and said, "We need your help."

"What is it?" asked Limestone.

"We're looking for… how do I put this lightly… rocks called Chaos Emeralds," replied Sonic, the location did not endear him to the quest at hand. "Have you seen any?"

"Now that you mention it," said Cloudy Quartz, "Marble did find an odd colored stone a few days ago. We didn't know what it was, but we'd be glad to give it to you."

"That's exactly the answer I've been waiting for," said a disembodied voice.

"Who said that?" asked Megan

"I did."

The owner of the voice revealed itself to belong to the paper dragon from the Crystal Empire's library, only now it took on a form not unlike Discord's covered in the writings of centuries long gone.

"Greetings," said the dragon. "I am the Pagemaster, master of the written word and harbinger of your doom. If you value your lives, you will bring me the Chaos Emerald without any problems."

"Fat chance, bookworm," taunted Sonic. "The only way you're getting that Emerald if over our dead bodies."

"If you insist," Pagemaster retorted. With a snap of his quill claws, assorted rocks assembled themselves into a humanoid figure with demon horns. "You know what to do, Haniwarrior."

With that, the paper dragon teleported away to let the heroes deal the rock monster.

"What do we do, guys?" questioned Pinkie. "We can't let that thing hurt my family."

"And we definitely can't let it get the Chaos Emerald," added Megan.

"Chill, guys," said Leslie, "we got this."

"Are you sure?" Kalena asked. "Shouldn't we call Sally and Trixie?"

"It'd take too long for them to get here in time," said Marina. "Time to follow the sun?"

"And catch the sun. Let's do it!"

"Wait are you sure they won't mind?" asked Megan.

"Sure we're sure. You girls ready?"

"Let's do it to it. Natural Source, Solar Force!_**"**_

The trio summoned three hand-held devices, one red, one blue and one yellow and changed them into similar devices, the red bearing the image of an eagle, the blue one a shark and the yellow one a panther. They then leapt up into the air, whereupon a spinning person and flash of light morphed them into a trio of superheroes.

"Solar Force Eagle Ranger!"

"Solar Force Shark Ranger!"

"Solar Force Panther Ranger!"

"Follow the Sun! Catch the Sun! Power Rangers Solar Force!"

As the Rangers and Haniwarrior rushed into battle, Mr. and Mrs. Cake over in Ponyville are about to get a surprise of their own.

To Be Continued


End file.
